Man to Transvestite
by LightSinger
Summary: But seriously, has anyone ever felt the constant threat that maybe the transvestite in front of you, has the hots for your girlfriend? The 2nd fic that revolves around Mamoru! UxM and one hell of an unexpected outcome! One-shot.


**Ah, I really don't know why I'm typing this lovely one-shot at 11 PM, when I should be getting a good night's sleep, but I digress! It just came into my mind while I was trying sleep XD Anyway, enjoy my lovely tale that kept me from sleeping .**

**~Man to Transvestite~**

"It's finally nice to meet you Seiya-san" I gritted through my teeth, as I put my hand out.

He/she took it firmly, equally as stiff as me. "Likewise, Mamoru-san."

Look, I am quite thankful for this man/woman here. He helped my precious Usako when I wasn't here to. But, seriously, has anyone ever felt the constant threat that _maybe _the transvestite in front of you has the hots for your girlfriend?

No one? How surprising, But I digress, I could already see the sparks of hormones (alien or not) flying off.

Once again, I truly don't mind transvestites at all. I'm even friends with one! But when one tries to steal your girlfriend, _it's on!_

"So, Odango isn't here today." He/she said awkwardly, trying to start a conversation.

My fists slowly balled up. How dare he use _my _nickname for her!?

"No," I replied slowly. "She's out with Minako-san right now."

"Ah, how sad. I hoped to see her before I left again." The tone in his/her voice made me want to grind my heel on his/her fingers while watching him/her scream in agony.

Wait, that's violent. Usako told me to lay off the violence if I ever wanted to make friends....

Ah, hell! Who needs friends anyway!?

"So Seiya-san, what brings you here today?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just thought I stop by and say hi, while I was in the galaxy with my bro-er sisters."

Great, even he/she has trouble distinguishing his/her gender! Along with his/her brothers/sisters.

"Oh, thats good...." I mumbled awkwardly. I've only seen him/her once, and that's when he/she was leaving. I never planned him/her coming back.

"Well.... Seeing as they are gone for now..." He/she said quietly. "Please tell them I said hi and all.... And tell Odango...." He/she shook his head muttered a few words.

"Tell her....?" Now I was curious.... Damn, since when did I become the the stupid cat that dies in the end? (No offense, Luna, Artemis, and Diana.)

He/she shook his/her head before giving out a wary smile. "It's nothing, okay?"

I nodded my head dumbly, before turning to walk away.

"And by the way, Mamoru-san?"

I spun around on my heel to see Sailor Star fighter standing where Seiya was. She/he walked up close to me before whispering in my ear:

"Usagi-chan was right. You are pretty damn good looking." And then she/he flew off.

.................

.................

.................

.................

Oh. My. God.

I just got hit on by a transvestite alien........

WHAT TH-?

"Mamo-chan?"

Still in my stupor, I felt Usako tug on my sleeve. "Mamo-chan?! What happened?"

But it didn't matter. I just got hit on by a transvestite alien! I though he/she whatever! Was caught on Usagi! WHAT THE F*** IS WRONG WITH TODAY?!

"MAMO-CHAN?! EARTH TO MAMO-CHAN!" Usako screamed in my ear, while tugging viciously on my arm.

I whirled around and stared at her, arms filled with shopping bags and eyes widened with irritation. And then I gave her a kiss that left her breathless. Her crystal blue eyes widened in shock, before closing in pleasure.

By the end of the amazing kiss, I looked into her eyes, and grabbed her off and headed for the park.

"Mamo-chan?"

"Yes Usako?"

"What's wrong? You hate public affection! And you were so out of it!"

"It's nothing Usako,"

"Are you sure? Did you get hurt or something?"

I chuckled a bit, before closing my eyes and desperately trying to deny the events that have just occurred.

"Mamo-chan?"

"'snothingatall."

I sped through the sentence. Hey, ignorance was bliss, and let me tell you, I intend to utilize it for the fullest.

"Wait, what about a transvestite?" My adorable little Usako. I know she has survived many of the dark forces that often plague my planet, but I really don't think she's ready for this kind of knowledge. I swept her in for another kiss, before leading her into the rose garden section in the park.

"It's nothing to worry about Usako. Nothing at all."

____________

**I'll bet my animal crackers that none of you we're expecting that! TAKE THAT MUNDANE STORIES! I OWN YOU!!!! *cough* Yup, admit it! It was so unexpected! For Seiya/Sailor Star Fighter, He/she never really gets to meet Mamoru at all...... But on the bright side, now you can all ponder over the face Mamoru had when Seiya/fighter told him he was hot XD And don't you dare flame me, for making Mamoru prejudiced! He specifically said he doesn't hate transvestites! He just hates Seiya :3 **

**REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
